Festas: Festas para mim, festas com você
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Os Malfoy sempre foram conhecidos pelas grandes festas que realizam, e todos eles são ótimos anfitriões, quero dizer, quase todos. O mais novo da família, Scorpius, não gosta muito de festas e faz o máximo para evitá-las... Até seu aniversário de 17 anos, quando ele percebe que essa pode ser uma ótima ocasião para conquistá-la.
1. Muito antes da festa

**N/A:** Olá! Se você está aqui é porque gosta de Scorpius e Rose... Bom, eu também. E sempre quis escrever uma história que tinha a ver com essas festividades de fim de ano. "Festas" foi o resultado. Espero que curtam, nos vemos nas notas finais.

 **Capítulo 01: Muito antes da festa**

É de conhecimento geral da população bruxa britânica que os Malfoy sempre foram conhecidos pelas grandes festas e bailes que realizavam. A família também é conhecida por seu envolvimento com as artes das trevas, mas não é esse caso, por mais que as relações com Lord Voldemort tenham atrapalhado a realização dessas grandes festas por alguns anos.

A verdade é que uma festa realizada na mansão Malfoy não é uma comemoração comum, é um evento caracterizado pelo luxo e glamour, e cheira ao dinheiro que sempre cercou a família. Essas celebrações cheias de estilo, e de personalidades bruxas, não só do Reino Unido, começaram realmente com Abraxas Malfoy, que dizem que adorava inventar qualquer motivo para mostrar como sua família estava bem. _Bem_ rica e _bem_ no centro do poder.

O filho único de Abraxas, Lucius (e os leitores perceberão que parece ser uma tradição nessa família ter apenas um herdeiro, e que os primeiro-filhos até hoje sempre foram do sexo masculino), continuava a realizar pelo menos um baile anual, seja de natal, ou fim de ano, aniversário, de si mesmo ou de casamento, e até mesmo por causa da queda daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Sim, eu afirmei anteriormente que os Malfoy são famosos por seu envolvimento com magia negra, mas gosto de acrescentar que a família sempre esteve mais interessada em manter status e jogar do lado do time que está ganhando, portanto se todos os bruxos estão felizes pela queda do Lord e brindando à Harry Potter, Lucius e sua família poderiam fazer o mesmo.

A sociedade bruxa do Reino Unido, como todas as outras sociedades, principalmente nos setores mais abastados, tem seus hipócritas e suas hipocrisias, então não nos cabe julgar a liberdade da família sangue-puro Malfoy aqui nesse pequeno texto, porque nosso interesse principal é nas festas que foram e ainda serão realizadas por esse clã.

A família seguiu com suas festas após a I Grande Guerra do século XX até a volta real de Voldemort em 1995. Harry Potter havia visto Lucius Malfoy num tal cemitério trouxa e o pai de Draco Malfoy decidiu manter-se apenas entre pessoas mais conhecidas, mesmo que não pudesse confiar em ninguém. Menos de dois anos depois, a mansão Malfoy se tornou uma espécie de quartel general onde o próprio Lorde das Trevas passava seu tempo, com a companhia de seus comensais, obviamente. Não se soube de festas na casa também em 1998, mesmo que alguns, não essa pessoa que vos escreve, poderiam dizer que a família, depois de julgada e absolvida, tinha motivos suficientes para comemorar. Também com o testemunho de Harry Potter a favor de Lucius, Draco, e principalmente Narcissa, era difícil acreditar que a condenação aconteceria. Outro motivo que também chamou a atenção do júri foi a posição de Draco Malfoy no julgamento, porque em nenhum momento ele tentou se fazer de vítima, ou negou acusações que se mostravam verdadeiras. O mais novo dos Malfoy se disponibilizou a abrir a Mansão aos aurores do Ministério antes que fosse conseguido um mandato de busca e mostrou todos os lugares, alguns deles fora da vista e em níveis subterrâneos, que tinham alguns artefatos mágicos proibidos e perigosos. O trabalho durou quatro dias, não se sabe ao certo se a demora ocorreu pelo tamanho do lugar ou pela quantidade de perigos. Um dos aurores que trabalhou no caso disse que o Draco os ajudou todos os momento e que parecia aliviado por estar se livrando de tudo que estava na mansão. Entretanto não podemos dizer que tudo, _tudo mesmo_ que estava na Mansão Malfoy foi retirado dela.

Em 1999, apesar da absolvição, a família estava com o seu nome na lama em relação ao status tão prezado que a levava a realizar festas. Foi um ano que poderia se dizer difícil para a qualquer um que carregasse o sobrenome Malfoy, afinal eles perderam prestígio e dinheiro, e não apenas com os advogados caríssimos; porém Draco parecia decidido a lutar pelo que era seu, afinal o jovem fortaleceu os contatos da família no exterior, e para a grande surpresa da sociedade inglesa, não criou relações apenas com bruxos, mas com a ajuda das pessoas certas, a família Malfoy entrou no mercado de ações trouxa também. Nesse ano, Draco conheceu Henry Windsor, um herdeiro trouxa de uma rede hoteleira, que se tornou amigo íntimo do Malfoy e posteriormente, marido de sua cunhada.

As coisas pareciam estar melhorando, e o herdeiro dos Malfoy trabalhava muito no patrimônio da família, mas não parecia ser o suficiente. No ano de 2001, Lucius já estava completamente inteirado da nova situação e dos novos contratos. Não podemos afirmar que os preconceitos em relação aos trouxas de Lucius Malfoy tenham mudado, porém conclui-se que ele percebeu que dinheiro trouxa, quando bem adquirido, vale tanto quanto dinheiro bruxo.

Draco Malfoy deixaria de coordenar completamente as ações de sua família depois de dois anos fazendo-o e pareceu que aquilo não o agradava; a verdade é que ele não estava incomodado com o seu pai tomando as rédeas novamente, o jovem queria conquistar algo por si mesmo, sem o nome dos Malfoy estar diretamente envolvido. Enquanto procurava por um emprego pela primeira vez em sua vida, decidiu fazer algo que desejava desde que os aurores fizeram uma busca em sua casa: reforma. De início, seu pai achou uma péssima ideia, mas com o aval de Narcissa, Draco finalmente conseguiu o "direito" de mudar quase tudo na Mansão, com o combinado de que a antiga arquitetura permanecesse de alguma forma.

Depois da visita de cinco arquitetos diferentes e a montagem de uma nova planta, a mansão quase toda foi abaixo. Por partes, é claro, porque Draco não queria assustar sua mãe quando ele fosse visitar a reforma. A família ficou em sua casa no sul da Escócia enquanto as mudanças eram realizadas. Draco conseguiu um emprego no setor administrativo do St. Mungus, nada muito especial, mas era um começo. No natal de 2001, os Malfoy voltavam para a sua casa, e Narcissa ficou extremamente realizada porque seu jardim permanecia o mesmo. O novo emprego de seu filho, os negócios da família indo muito bem, e a nova casa fizeram com que a mãe de Draco decidisse dar uma festa de ano novo e não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer para fazê-la mudar de ideia.

E foi uma festa para deixar lembranças. Bruxos de toda a Inglaterra foram chamados à mansão, além de algumas personalidades de outros lugares, e Henry Windsor, este sendo convidado de honra de Draco. Chamou alguns ex-colegas de Hogwarts, incluindo Daphne Greengrass, que levou a irmã mais nova, Astoria, e os pais com ela. E foi nesse fim de ano que Draco conheceu oficialmente sua futura esposa; afinal, na escola, ele não mostrava interesse nas garotas dois anos mais novas se segundas ou terceiras intenções não tivessem envolvidas.

E Astoria se lembrava bem disso, também de sua irmã e Pansy Parkinson comentando como ele era maravilhoso, e quantas dezenas de garotas já haviam caído no charme dele; charme que só parecia aumentar, primeiro a fama como _bad boy,_ depois de comensal sexy arrependido, seguido ainda da fama de homem dedicado à família, a qual nenhuma garota era boa o bastante para poder entrar. Ela revirou os olhos ao vê-lo com o aquele amigo trouxa que também era podre de rico cumprimentando sua irmã. Draco Malfoy curvou-se e beijou as costas da mão de Daphne, que riu.

– Ai. Ai – suspirou a sua mãe, Jaqueline, ao seu lado. – Eles não são maravilhosos juntos? Os dois são loiros e lindos, e acho que ele pode convencê-la a largar aquele trabalho ridículo.

A verdade é que Jaqueline nunca havia aceitado a decisão de Daphne de ser advogada, trabalhar no Ministério, às vezes por mais de 8 horas por dia, e chegando tarde em casa. Astoria e seu pai, Edgar, morriam de rir, porque a mãe era muito dramática e Daphne sempre se dava ao trabalho de discutir sua decisão, tentando enfiar na cabeça da mãe que ela gostava do trabalho, de se sentir útil. Claro que Jaqueline também não gostou da decisão da filha mais nova de se tornar design de joias, porque seu principal mercado seriam os trouxas e Astoria demoraria anos para ser reconhecida, se um dia fosse.

Astoria e seus pais se aproximaram dos anfitriões. Lucius e Narcissa os receberam muito bem, cumprimentando-os e Narcissa comentou num canto com Jaqueline:

– Você não acha que o meu filho combina com a sua filha?

Jaqueline sorriu e Astoria achou melhor sair dali para encontrar a sua irmã, que continuava conversando com Draco e o amigo dele.

– Ei, Daphne – chamou Astoria. – Acho melhor você ir lá falar com a mamãe porque ela e a senhora Malfoy já estão preparando o jantar de casamento de vocês dois.

Isso pareceu divertir Draco.

– Sério? – perguntou ele.

– Vocês são irmãs? – perguntou o amigo do Malfoy, provavelmente porque as duas não se pareciam em nada. Astoria tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos da mesma cor e era mais alta que sua irmã Daphne, que era loira e tinha olhos azuis.

– Infelizmente – respondeu Astoria, e Daphne lhe deu uma cotovelada.

– Já que Draco não parece interessado em nos apresentar, meu nome é Henry Windsor, mas você pode me chamar de amor, e como a senhorita se chama?

– Astoria Greengrass, mas você pode me chamar de Grengrass. E vamos ficar por isso mesmo, _amor._

– Gostei dela – disse Windsor, virando-se para Draco e Daphne, que não estava mais sorrindo. – Mas agora é sério, eu já vi o seu nome em algum lugar. Vocês têm algum parente normal?

– Como assim? – perguntaram Daph e Ast, juntas.

– Ele quis dizer: algum parente não bruxo, trouxa – explicou Draco.

Windsor só deu de ombros, ser normal ou trouxa para ele era a mesma coisa.

– Não que eu me lembre. Você sabe de algum, Ast? – perguntou Daphne.

Antes que Astoria pudesse negar, Henry exclamou: "Eu sabia!".

Os três bruxos olharam-no surpresos.

– Você é design de joias, não é?

– Como você sabe? – perguntou Astoria, tentando não parecer encantada demais porque alguém parecia achar sua profissão interessante.

– Eu vi um de seus anéis na _Íris Joalheria_ e dois de seus desenhos – respondeu Henry e vendo que Draco e Daphne não estavam entendendo nada, continuou: – A minha mãe é amiga do dono, e o senhor Simthsonian sempre lhe mostra desenhistas promissores, porque ela sempre trabalhou nessa área como uma espécie de agente. Minha mãezinha apresenta desenhos e coleções à marcas de joias. E eu vi seu nome no desenho de um solitário de esmeralda, com ouro branco.

– Cores da Sonserina – murmurou Draco ao lado dela.

Astoria não podia dizer o quanto ficou extasiada por alguém reconhecê-la. Henry e ela entraram numa conversa sobre o assunto, sem perceberem que Daphne estava ficando irritada e tentando ignorar que o Windsor e a sua irmã pareciam velhos conhecidos. Quando ela bebeu uma taça de champagne em um gole, Draco decidiu tomar uma atitude:

– Astoria – chamou. – Será que você poderia vir comigo por um segundo? Sei que essa não é a melhor hora, mas o aniversário da minha mãe se aproxima e eu queria saber se você poderia fazer alguma coisa com o brasão da família. Posso mostrá-lo a você?

Astoria olhou para o loiro de maneira estranha, mas seguiu-o. Não deixou de notar que ela ficava quase da altura dele com os saltos, diferente da irmã que não passava do queixo do Malfoy, mesmo calçando sapatos altíssimos. Draco Malfoy levou-a para fora da casa, em direção aos jardins, o que não fazia sentido, e foi aí que ele começou a se explicar, dizendo que achava que Daphne estava interessada em Henry, mas o cara era muito lerdo, e como amigo dos dois, achava que poderia retribuir tantos favores que os dois fizeram à ele, ajudando-os a ficar juntos.

O quê? Como assim Daphne já conhecia o Windsor? E Astoria sabia que o trouxa tinha ajudado Draco com a inserção dele no mercado de ações trouxa, mas o que Daphne tinha feito pelo Malfoy? A mais nova dos Greengrass fez essas e outras perguntas e os dois conversaram, andando pelos jardins, dentro da casa durante a festa de ano novo, durante o aniversário de Daphne em fevereiro, e durante todo o jantar em um restaurante que havia aberto no Beco Diagonal no mês de março. Draco adorou que ela era uma daquelas garotas que adoram comida _e_ sobremesa, e quando levou-a em casa, não conseguiu evitar beijá-la.

Depois do impulso, o Malfoy estava prestes a pedir desculpas, mas Astoria beijou-o rapidamente antes de entrar em casa, dizendo que pela reputação dele, até que o cara tinha demorado a agarrá-la.

Os pais de Astoria ficaram surpresos com o relacionamento que começou em 2002, sua mãe porque sempre havia achado que Draco combinava mais com Daphne, e o seu pai porque o Malfoy não parecia o tipo de cara pelo qual Ast se apaixonaria, principalmente conhecendo o passado dele e da família. Edgar não era preconceituoso, não via problema na amizade de Draco e Daphne, mas não sabia como seria se a filha mais nova entrasse para família dos Malfoy.

Pode-se dizer também que os pais de Draco ficaram surpresos, Narcissa de início porque adorava Daphne, e depois porque Astoria tinha opiniões que iam de frente àquilo que ela e, principalmente, Lucius pensavam. Lucius odiou que Astoria trabalhasse diretamente com trouxas, era algo que ele não suportava, afinal todos os contatos dos Malfoy com eles aconteciam através de intermediários depois que Draco havia decidido aceitar aquele emprego medíocre no hospital. E pior, a garota trabalhava _para_ trouxas, fazia as vontades deles. Era, no mínimo, ridículo. Nenhum bruxo deveria dignar-se a isso.

Draco e Astoria estavam oficialmente juntos desde fim de março, entretanto, por mais estranho que possa parecer, a comemoração do natal daquele ano seria a primeira festa em que a jovem seria apresentada como namorada de Draco para os pais dele e seus colegas sangue-puros. Astoria nunca tinha sentido vontade de participar dos pequenos e chiquérrimos jantares que ás vezes tomavam lugar na Mansão, e Draco não insistia porque sabia que a namorada achava a mentalidade de seu pai em relação aos trouxas retrógada e de um preconceito estúpido, segundo as palavras da mesma.

Durante o jantar, as conversas giravam em torno dinheiro e negócios, e Draco sentia vontade de rir todas as vezes que via Astoria revirar os olhos sempre que achava que ninguém estava olhando.

Infelizmente um dos contatos franceses de Lucius viu o jovem Malfoy sussurrando alguma coisa no ouvido de sua namorada e perguntou seu nome e o que fazia. Astoria respondeu que era uma designer de joias, e o homem pareceu interessado, o que chamou a atenção de outras pessoas à mesa; o senhor também perguntou à ela qual era sua marca e onde no Beco Diagonal as sua joias poderiam ser compradas. Astoria sorriu e disse que em nenhuma joalheria do Diagonal seu trabalho poderia ser encontrado e continuou:

– E não tenho uma marca, senhor, sou como uma _freelancer_. Faço desenhos para marcas trouxas e estou trabalhando com um artista plástico holandês em um conjunto que vai fazer parte da nova coleção da marca Vivara, do Brasil.

– Mas é uma marca _trouxa_ e _americana_? – perguntou o tal homem, muito surpreso.

– Sul-americana, não é? Mas as bruxas brasileiras também conhecem a marca, que é muito famosa no país.

– Mas por quê? – perguntou a esposa do senhor. – Por que trabalhar para trouxas se seu namorado pode financiar você e abrir uma loja com o seu nome até em Paris?

– Ah, deve ser porque o namorado dela largou a frente dos nossos negócios e trabalha no St. Mungus como auxiliar administrativo – alfinetou Lucius, que tinha certeza que Draco já teria largado aquele empreguinho se não fosse por Astoria.

– Pai – chamou Draco, baixo.

– Está com vergonha do seu emprego, filho? Mas não é um trabalho honesto? – continuou o pai dele, irônico.

– Por que não falamos de outra coisa, Lucius? – interferiu Narcissa, porque sabia que seu filho ia retrucar e a sua nora estava se segurando para não discutir com seus convidados, alegando que o mercado trouxa é bom como qualquer outro, e que ela não queria porcaria de namorado nenhum bancasse porcaria de nada para ela. Discussão que a senhora Malfoy achava completamente desnecessária, afinal pouca gente ligava para aquilo. – Como estão os netos de vocês, são gêmeos, não é?

E a conversa mudou de rumo. Quando todos se levantaram e se dirigiram à sala de estar para alguns drinks e mais conversas entediantes, Draco puxou Astoria escada acima.

– Graças à Deus você me tirou de lá, não sei quanto tempo eu ia aguentar calada. E tenho a impressão que seu pai faz de propósito, Draco. Ele não gosta de mim – desabafou Astoria, quando Draco fechou a porta de seu quarto.

– Ele odeia ser contrariado, e acha que nós estamos fazendo isso ao manter relações com trouxas.

– Por que ele acha que isso é tão ruim? Por que acha que você tem que continuar sendo aquele idiota imaturo da época da escola? Você se tornou um homem de verdade, e é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Draco.

– Eu ainda estou longe de ser essa criatura que você desenha, mas estou mudando. E parte disso é sua influência.

– E isso não faz os seus pais gostarem de mim.

– Infelizmente, não. Desculpe – disse o loiro, parando de desabotoar o paletó e pegando uma das mãos da Astoria e beijando-a.

– Draco, Draco... Acho que eu vou voltar ao meu antigo estágio de me importar menos com o que as pessoas pensam, e você também deveria voltar à época em que seus beijos aconteciam em algum lugar acima das minhas mãos.

Draco tirou o paletó e jogou num canto do quarto, resmungando:

– Isso é o que eu ganho por tentar ser um cavalheiro.

– Cale a boca e me beije, Malfoy – disse Astoria antes de puxar Draco pela gravata.

E ao contrário do que Lucius desejava, o interesse de seu filho pela Greengrass não diminuiu. Infelizmente.

Em abril de 2003, algumas horas antes da festa de aniversário de Draco, Narcissa entreouviu uma conversa entre seu filho e o amigo trouxa, o tal de Windsor. Draco perguntava à Henry se achava que ele estaria apressando as coisas ao pedir Astoria em casamento.

Assim que Narcissa contou à Lucius o que o filho dos dois planejava, ele quase sofreu um ataque do coração. E tentou impedir. Conversou com seu filho, e ameaçou-o também, mas não adiantou. Em fevereiro de 2004, em uma pequena cerimônia, que não foi seguida de uma grande festa, Astoria Greengrass virou uma Malfoy.

O casal tinha optado por uma cerimônia pequena para evitar a mídia e também possíveis conflitos com os pais do noivo, afinal Astoria conhecia muitos trouxas por causa de seu trabalho, e ela iria convidá-los caso uma grande cerimônia se realizasse. Durante a lua-de-mel de seu filho, Lucius e Narcissa arrumaram tudo para se mudarem da Mansão, porque era isso que Abraxas havia feito depois do casamento do filho com Narcissa, e porque, caso ficassem, a vida não seria fácil para ninguém.

Entretanto, no ano seguinte, a festa de ano novo aconteceu na Mansão, mesmo que a anfitriã fosse Narcissa Malfoy. E Astoria estava ficando maluca porque ela estava quase no nono mês de gravidez e a última coisa que ela queria era barulho e bagunça, além de que ela ia ter que descer as escadas e fazer-se de nora empenhada e feliz com a vinda dos convidados, com um vestido que ela não estava a fim de vestir, e saltos que ela se recusava a colocar.

Sua irmã, grávida também, mas de três meses, tinha chegado antes da festa e foi ajudá-la a se arrumar.

– Você sabe como fugir disso, não é? – falou Daphne.

– Não, não sei. Estou aceitando qualquer passe para fora – respondeu Astoria tentando entrar no vestido.

– É só a sua bolsa estourar, maninha.

Astoria teve que rir, e seu filho (Draco vivia falando que seria um garoto) chutou sua barriga, e dessa vez uma dor forte seguiu-se ao chute.

– Ast? – chamou Daphne.

– Não foi nada, só um chute. Não se preocupe, porque nada demais vai acontecer hoje. Esse bebê não vai fazer isso comigo porque é capaz de meus sogros pensarem que eu fiz de propósito.

Daph riu e perguntou:

– Então, vai ser uma menina ou um menino?

– Não faço a mínima, mas Draco diz que só pode ser um menino, que é coisa de família. Mas no natal, ele comprou dois pares de sapatinho, um rosa e outro verde. Ele me disse que não se importava, porque se for uma menina, nós vamos nos divertir do mesmo jeito e ficar loucos também.

– Ah, o Draco sendo fofo, quem diria, hein? O Henry só fica falando que tem que ser um menino e que vai jogar futebol bem, igual a ele mesmo. Futebol? Olha a minha cara de que eu quero que meus futuros filhos fiquem jogando essas coisas perigosas.

– Futebol não é perigoso, pelo menos, não mais que quadribol, Daph.

– E eu adoro quadribol, né? – ironizou Daphne.

Astoria riu mais uma vez, e respirou fundo para não sentir dor.

Mas não adiantou muito, porque perto da meia noite, a bolsa dela estourou. Astoria, seus pais, Draco, Daphne, e Henry foram o mais rápido possível para o hospital. Scorpius nasceu algumas horas depois, e foi a primeira vez que Astoria viu seu marido chorar.

É claro que menino virou o brinquedinho favorito dos avós paternos e era nesse momento que Ast dava graças aos céus por morar sozinha com o marido, se não, ela tinha certeza que Lucius e Narcissa iam estragar o neto, mas isso ela pensava com todo respeito.

Os pais de Draco podiam ser um porre às vezes, mas sabiam como dar uma festa. Sabiam mesmo, e Astoria tinha que admitir isso, porque na virada do ano de 2006 para 2007 se instalou uma nova comemoração, não era só ano novo, era a comemoração de mais um ano de vida do loirinho Scorpius Malfoy. No primeiro aniversário, ele não entendeu nada, mas depois passou a adorar cada festa.

Principalmente os doces e presentes.

E assim os anos passaram.

Scorpius se tornou um menino muito inteligente, e Draco já conseguia perceber que seu filho seria um adolescente melhor do que ele havia sido. Claro que, como os próprios pais, ele sabia que grande parte daquilo vinha de Astoria, e se orgulhava por Scorpius ser a sua cara apenas fisicamente, tendo o caráter muito mais parecido com o da mãe. E sendo o loirinho filho único, e com muito tempo para explorar a Mansão, não foi exatamente uma surpresa para Draco chegar em casa com Astoria, e ver Scorpius vindo em sua direção com um grosso livro nas mãos, um livro sobre a I Guerra Bruxa do século XX.

O menino abriu o livro e apontou para uma imagem. Narcissa e Lucius, que estavam passando um tempo na Mansão para ficarem mais tempo com o neto, tentando ainda influenciá-lo de alguma maneira, vieram da sala de jantar, o avô perguntando nervoso onde Scorpius havia se metido na última hora.

– Eu estava lendo, e olha o que eu achei – disse Scorpius mostrando ao avô a figura que ocupava quase uma página do livro. – O senhor e o papai têm uma tatuagem igual, não é? Aqui diz que é o símbolo dos comensais.

Draco suspirou e olhou para Astoria, que lhe dirigiu um olhar de encorajamento, sabendo que esse dia ia chegar, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Claro que ele preferia que fosse mais tarde.

– Não parece ser uma coisa boa aqui nesse livro, eu acabei me lembrando daquela cruz, mamãe – falou Scorpius, rapidamente, como qualquer criança.

– Qual, querido? – perguntou Astoria.

– Aquela do filme do cinema que eu tinha achado legal no início, mas que foi símbolo das pessoas que mataram gente que não era loira na Alemanha, e não foi legal...

– A cruz suástica, Scorpius.

– Isso mesmo. Qual era o nome do moço que começou a fazer...

– Filme? Cinema? – indagou Lucius dirigindo-se à Astoria num tom que chamou a atenção de Scorpius – Você levou o meu neto para essas coisas de trouxas? Quem você pensa que é?

– Mas faz parte da história de várias pessoas, vô. A gente tem que conhecer para não fazer igual, não é, mamãe? – falou Scorp, interrompendo.

– Querido, seu pai vai conversar com você sobre o livro, tudo bem? – falou Astoria. – Por que vocês não vão para a biblioteca? Eu espero aqui.

Assim que Scorpius e Draco desapareceram de vista, Astoria virou-se para o sogro e disse:

– Eu achei que eu e Draco tivéssemos deixado claro que criaríamos Scorpius à nossa maneira, e não vou aceitar o senhor questionar a minha autoridade, principalmente na frente _meu_ filho.

E com isso, Astoria deixou a sala em direção à biblioteca. Ela ia espiar a conversa do filho com Draco, e daí? Seu marido conversou um pouco sobre Scorpius e disse que os comensais poderiam ser comparados aos soldados nazistas, e que ele tinha sido um deles. Draco também falou que ia explicar melhor mais tarde, mas falou que tinha feito coisas que não eram legais, e pediu para seu filho não odiá-lo.

Scorp abraçou o pai e confessou que não poderia odiá-lo porque ainda queria aquela vassoura de natal, e porque ainda não sabia o que exatamente Draco havia feito. Os dois combinaram de conversar mais sobre o assunto quando o loirinho fizesse 11 anos.

Astoria não achou que seu bebê aguentaria esperar tudo isso, e estava certa. No aniversário de 10 anos, Scorpius perguntou ao seu pai se eles podiam adiantar "aquela" conversa, principalmente porque Draco havia retirado da área livre da biblioteca qualquer livro ou pergaminho que mencionasse Tom Riddle. O pai negou e Scorpius subiu as escadas reclamando de como a vida era injusta, e depois foi se arrumar para a festa que aconteceria á noite.

No dia 31 de dezembro de 2016, Scorpius acordou entusiasmado para conversar com seu pai, mas Draco já tinha saído, porque como diretor administrativo do hospital, cargo que lhe havia sido oferecido naquele ano, precisava chegar mais cedo no trabalho. Scorpius não podia reclamar porque adorava ir para o St. Mungus. Todas as enfermeiras e médicas eram legais com ele, e um dos médicos de lá sempre o deixava ajudar a cuidar dos pacientes.

Mas era quase seu aniversário, e ele queria saber sobre a Guerra. Queria saber se era por isso que, ás vezes, as pessoas olhavam diferente para a sua família. Queria entender o que seu pai, que trabalhava cuidando para que o dinheiro do hospital ajudasse o maior número de pessoas possível, havia feito de tão ruim que ele não podia saber. A sua mãe estava trabalhando na coleção de primavera da Tiffany, portanto ficou o dia todo trancada em seu estúdio nos fundos da casa, e ele, de novo, não conseguia encontrar nenhum livro sobre o assunto na biblioteca.

Para Scorpius o dia estava arrastando, e ele não viu o pai chegando porque a sua avó queria que ele parecesse _um homenzinho_ naquela festa. Bom, pelo menos a festa seria legal e teria muita comida gostosa.

E foi uma grande festa.

Para os convidados.

A maioria dos adultos cumprimentava Draco pelo sucesso no hospital, e quando Scorpius ia se aproximando do pai discretamente, sua mãe ou sua avó puxava-o para conhecer alguém, só para no final ouvir os mesmos comentários de como ele havia crescido, e como tempo passava rápido e blá, blá, blá. O garoto teve que interromper a conversa de seu pai três vezes para conseguir chamar atenção. Draco se desculpou com a pessoa que estava conversando e foi com Scorpius para perto das escadas que levavam aos andares superiores.

– Scorpius Hyperion – chamou seu pai, baixo, porém nervoso.

Ah, não! Foi a única coisa que o loirinho conseguiu pensar porque sabia que quando Astoria ou Draco chamava-o pelos dois nomes, vinha sermão; graças à Merlin, seu pai só falou sobre educação _e_ a falta dela por alguns minutos. Scorpius sentou nos degraus, e percebeu que ele tinha sido um idiota por todos os seus outros aniversários.

Já era dia 01, e todos falavam sobre os planos para o novo ano, e prestavam atenção apenas em si mesmos. Ninguém estava ali por causa do seu aniversário, eles estavam ali porque aquela era a mansão dos Malfoy, e as festas eram muito boas, um ótimo lugar para estabelecer contatos e passar a virada de ano.

Foi desse dia em diante que Scorpius Malfoy passou a abominar qualquer festa no dia do seu aniversário e foi assim que, por cinco anos, as celebrações não aconteceram no fim do ano. O neto de Narcissa não queria festas, portanto elas não aconteceriam, nem na Mansão, nem em sua casa na Escócia.

Então Draco não soube dizer o quanto ficou surpreso quando recebeu uma carta de seu filho, pedindo para fazer uma festa para celebrar seu aniversário de 17 anos, ele queria que acontecesse do dia 31 para o 01, e queria poder chamar todos da Sonserina de seu ano, e outros colegas dos quais gostava, mesmo que fossem de outras Casas.

– Você quer mesmo fazer uma festa de aniversário, querido? – perguntou Astoria assim que Scorpius chegou em casa com o pai para o feriado de natal. Seus avós também estavam ali para o feriado.

– Dezessete não é um aniversário qualquer. Acho que não vai ser ruim – respondeu o loiro, num dar de ombros.

– Mas e aquilo de que festas nessa data nunca são uma celebração voltada para você? Que ninguém presta atenção na única pessoa que importa nesse dia? – perguntou Draco, entrando atrás de Scorpius, só para implicar com o filho mesmo.

– Eu tinha razão e o senhor sabe disso, pai.

A sua avó veio abraçá-lo e o seu avô disse que achava ótima a ideia da festa, seria a ocasião perfeita para apresentá-lo para todas as pessoas importantes que trabalham no Ministério.

– Na verdade, vô – começou Scorpius, – eu estava falando com o meu pai que eu parei de gostar dessas festas porque pareciam existir apenas para personalidades importantes, e eu não quero isso, como também não pretendo seguir carreira no Ministério.

Lucius ia interromper, mas Scorpius continuou:

– Mas o senhor pode convidar quem quiser porque eu também não vejo problema nenhum em conhecer alguns de seus colegas. Só que esse aniversário eu quero passar com os meus amigos.

– Você não quer seguir carreira no Ministério? – perguntou seu avô já estressado. – Como assim? E o que você pretende fazer? Não vai ser _desenhista_ também, não é?

Lucius achava o cúmulo o que Astoria fazia ser considerado uma profissão de respeito, afinal ela ficava sentada o dia todo satisfazendo desejos de um monte de gente desocupada. E infelizmente, Scorpius adorava desenhar com a mãe, assim como ele amava ir com Draco para o hospital quando ele era pequeno. Lucius se perguntou se o neto ainda tinha salvação.

– Eu poderia, mas não sou bom o bastante para seguir carreira. Deixe a dona Astoria ser o único gênio artístico da família.

Astoria sorriu minimamente, Scorpius era melhor do que ela e Draco um dia haviam sonhado.

– Você poderia seguir carreira política – sugeriu seu avô, – ou se preferir ação, poderia ser um auror também, ultimamente tem dado status.

– Não mesmo, vô – respondeu. – Eu quase não passei nos NOM's de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, se não fosse pela... por uma colega minha. Enfim, é uma profissão muito perigosa, não acho que valha o status quando eu posso não voltar para casa, ou deixar minha família preocupada.

Antes que Lucius falasse alguma coisa, Draco teve que rir ao dizer:

– Nossa, que mudança, cara. Nem parece a mesma pessoa que disse que lutaria ao lado dos aliados para livrar a Alemanha de Hitler.

– As nossas ações mudam o assunto é uma guerra – disse Scorpius sem se abalar enquanto seu avô revirava os olhos porque não aguentava que eles falassem de trouxas o tempo todo, – não se aplica a realidade do dia-a-dia que eu quero. E ela disse que... Ah, tanto faz, eu estou cansado, a gente pode conversar sobre a minha profissão mais tarde, eu vou desfazer o meu malão...

O loirinho pegou o próprio malão como se não pesasse muito e começou a subir as escadas.

– Ah, posso chamar uns amigos para vir aqui depois do natal, não é? – pediu ele para ninguém em particular.

Draco e Astoria trocaram olhares, enquanto Narcissa e Lucius voltavam para a sala de jantar.

– Ela? – questionou a mãe de Scorpius para o marido. – Ah, tem uma garota na jogada! Preciso saber quem é. Vá falar com ele, Draco.

– Por que eu? E Astoria, você está dando pulinhos – falou Draco enquanto a esposa sorria de orelha á orelha.

– Você é o pai, você descobre. Até parece que ele não vai contar para mim e não finja que não está curioso, amor – disse Astoria antes de ir para o quarto se trocar para o jantar.

xxx

 **N/A:** E aí, gente bonita? gostaram do primeiro cap?  
Como eu deixei claro no título, os acontecimentos desse capítulo aconteceram beeem antes do aniversário do Scorp. Inicialmente, eu só ia dizer que os Malfoy eram famosos por suas festas e deixar por isso mesmo, entretanto me peguei fascinada com o Draco e a Astoria, e o fato de que gosto do casal e nunca escrevi nada sobre eles.  
Espero que tenham gostado da apresentação. 

Beijos, e prometo voltar antes do natal... Andie J  
Ps.: Deixem reviews, pleeeease!


	2. Dias antes da festa

**N/A:** Volteeei... E como prometido, segue aí, mais um capítulo de "Festas", espero que gostem. E infelizmente, a festa de aniversário do Scorp só começa no próximo cap. Ah, ainda tem muito Drastoria para vocês.

 **Capítulo 02 : Dias antes da festa**

Scorpius prorrogou o máximo que pôde o assunto da profissão e no dia 29, Zabini, Nott e Watson, colegas de quarto e de confusão de Scorpius chegaram à Mansão. Lucius e Narcissa não estavam na casa e os elfos estavam de férias, portanto quando Draco atendeu a porta ficou muito surpreso ao dar de cara com o mini Potter. Parecia que o garoto também não sabia como reagir porque os dois ficaram só se encarando por uns dois segundos.

– Boa tarde, sr. Malfoy – falou o menino sem graça.

– Quem chegou aí, pai? – perguntou Scorpius aparecendo no hall, e assim que viu o Potter, disse: – Entra, grifinório, todo mundo já está aqui.

– Desde quando vocês dois se conhecem? – perguntou Draco dando passagem para Albus entrar.

– Nós somos do mesmo ano – respondeu Scorpius como se o pai fosse meio lerdo.

– Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer – retrucou o pai.

– No início do quinto ano – respondeu Albus mesmo sabendo que o senhor Malfoy não estava perguntando para ele. – A traíra da minha prima Rose fez dupla em Herbologia com uma pessoa qualquer, e como o Scorpius estava sobrando, eu tive que fazer com ele.

– Isso aí – confirmou Scorp, e depois perguntou, sério: – Pai, está tudo bem?

– Claro – respondeu Draco, sinceramente. – Seja bem vindo, Albus. Fique à vontade, tudo bem?

– Obrigado, senhor – respondeu o Potter.

– Tá tudo muito bom, tudo muito bem, então vamos, Al. Estamos querendo jogar quadribol, tá a fim?

– Claro, contanto que eu fique com a sua Nimbus, doutor.

– Vai sonhando. Apenas sonserinos podem tocar naquela vassoura – disse Scorpius, indo em direção aos jardins dos fundos.

– Engraçado, você não falou nada disso quando _ela_ te pediu para dar uma volta.

– Vá para o inferno, Potter – mandou Scorpius, apressando o passo antes que o pai dele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Mas agora Draco estava interessado em saber quem era a garota misteriosa. Ela não era sonserina, mas ele estava torcendo para estar errado, e essa menina não ter nada a ver com o novo amigo de Scorpius.

Depois, os garotos ficaram jogando quadribol por, pelo menos, duas horas, e Draco olhou-os por algum tempo enquanto estava em seu escritório, o qual a janela dava de frente para os jardins. A verdade é que o senhor Malfoy não podia deixar de se considerar sortudo porque a vida de seu filho era completamente diferente daquela que ele tinha levado na mesma idade. Scorpius era tão melhor...

– Terra chamando Draco... Olá-a...

O loiro piscou rapidamente duas vezes e percebeu que Astoria estalava os dedos na frente dele, sorrindo, provavelmente, por ter um marido tão desligado.

– Então, querido, onde você estava?

– Bem aqui. Eu estou de férias, lembra? – respondeu ele.

– Você sabe que não era disso que eu estava falando – disse Astoria sentando-se no colo do marido e colocando os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

– Eu estava pensando no Scorpius, e em como somos diferentes.

Astoria sabia que Draco não estava se referindo a aparência e não disse nada.

– Você já viu os amigos dele? – perguntou o Malfoy.

– Ainda não. Scorp disse que eles estão tomando banho e se trocando. A Katharina não veio, não é? Acho que viajou com a mãe, ou algo do tipo. Você acha que ela é a garota pela qual o Scorp está apaixonado?

– Duvido. Acho que essa garota misteriosa não é sonserina.

– Então você conversou com ele, amor? – perguntou Astoria, sorrindo satisfeita e curiosa.

– Não. Mas um dos meninos deu a entender que ela é de outra Casa.

– Ai, meu Merlin! – exclamou Astoria pausadamente. – E se ela for da Grifinória? Vamos ter que deserdar o Scorpius?

Draco teve que rir da gracinha da esposa; ela era sonserina e amava isso, mas não via motivo para competições que não estivessem relacionadas à quadribol. Cada Casa havia muitos motivos para se orgulhar. Ás vezes, ele se perguntava como Ast podia ser tão evoluída.

– Você não está realmente preocupado, está? – perguntou Astoria.

– Não. Pelo menos, eu acho que não.

– Que bom, porque acredito que o nosso bebê saiba se cuidar.

– Uhum... – murmurou Draco, começando a beijar a clavícula da esposa.

– Quatro adolescentes estão com fome lá em cima, não acho que...

– Cinco – corrigiu Draco.

– Seu filho vai aparecer aqui e vai nos ver... Espera, cinco?

– Quem liga, Ast? – perguntou o loiro me seu ouvido e ela sentiu a barba dele por fazer roçando em seu rosto e, bom, resistir era inútil, anos de experiência haviam provado isso.

– Mãe! – chamou Scorpius. – Você está aqui?

Ela abriu a porta e se deparou com os pais se separando de um beijo.

– Ai, meu Merlin! – exclamou o loiro. – Vocês querem que eu cresça cheio de traumas? Quando tiverem que gastar milhares de galeões com a minha terapia, aí eu quero ver.

O casal revirou os olhos em perfeita sincronia e Astoria se levantou da cadeira.

– O que você quer, Scorp? – perguntou ela.

– O jantar, né, querida?

– E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Os amigos são seus, se vira – respondeu Ast, fazendo graça.

Scorpius achou que ela estava falando sério e pediu:

– Por favor, mãe, não estou com vontade fazer comida para esses caras que comem como se o mundo fosse acabar.

– E desde quando você cozinha, Scorpius? – perguntou Draco, levantando as sobrancelhas.

– Eu aprendi a fazer lasanha – disse o mais novo como se esse fosse o único prato que importa na vida.

E talvez fosse.

Pelo menos para ele.

– Claro – respondeu Draco, enquanto Astoria sugeria:

– E você pensou em _pedir_ comida?

– Posso? – perguntou Scorpius – Tipo pizza, e comida chinesa, e lasanha? Tem também um restaurante novo no Diagonal que é especialista em comida brasileira, a... Ouvi falar que é bom.

– Ouviu? – perguntou Astoria, afinal o filho _tinha_ que estar falando da garota misteriosa, só que ela não entendia porque Scorpius parecia não poder falar o nome da tal menina.

– Ouvi, sim. Vou perguntar o pessoal o que eles querem – disse Scorpius

– Quem foi ao restaurante, Scorp? – insistiu a mãe dele.

– Uma colega da escola – respondeu ele, evasivo, e fechou a porta antes que Astoria ou Draco pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Eles se entreolharam e decidiram deixar para conversar sobre isso depois. Principalmente Draco, que tinha que contar para a esposa quem era o mais novo amigo do filho deles. Ast não ficou realmente surpresa, achou até legal que Scorp e o filho do Potter não levavam as antigas rixas à sério, e dito isso, foi receber as corujas com a comida.

– Meninos, venham jantar! – chamou Astoria enquanto terminava de colocar as entregas dos restaurantes na mesa. Scorpius e os amigos acabaram escolhendo massas de um restaurante italiano e diferentes pratos do brasileiro que a tal "colega" do loiro tinha ido.

Albus, Scorpius, Zabini, Watson e Nott entraram na copa e Draco veio logo depois. Ele aproximou-se da esposa e abraçou-a por trás.

– É impressão minha ou eu estava incluído nos "meninos"? – perguntou.

Astoria olhou para o marido com um meio sorriso e perguntou:

– O que você acha?

Como Scorpius e os colegas prestavam atenção à conversa, tiveram que rir depois dessa. Albus não havia se sentado ainda porque queria cumprimentar a mãe de Scorpius e se apresentar apropriadamente.

– Eu sou o Albus Potter, senhora Malfoy. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la.

Dito isso, o moreno pegou a mão de Astoria e beijou-a.

– Ah, adoro cavalheiros – comentou ela, com um sorriso.

– O seu filho que a senhora era bonita, mas na realidade é muito mais do que isso – falou Al, galante.

– Ela é linda _e_ casada, Potter – comentou Draco atrás do garoto.

Astoria riu e puxou o marido para se sentar ao lado dela na mesa, enquanto Albus pegava um lugar vago ao lado de Scorp.

E os meninos não fizeram cerimônia. Atacaram tudo que tinha à mesa.

– Eu tenho que admitir – falou Astoria, – a comida desse restaurante brasileiro é muito boa.

– Eu não me canso dela – comentou Albus.

– Então você já havia comido lá? – perguntou Ast, e Scorpius parou com o garfo em direção à boca. Não por causa da pergunta de sua mãe, mas o interesse em seus olhos, que era evidente.

– Aham – falou Al. – A gente foi lá umas três vezes, já. Muito boa mesmo.

– A gente, quem?

– Albus e a família dele, né, mãe? – disse Scorpius, tentando encerrar o assunto.

– Você e seus pais? – continuou perguntando Astoria.

– Isso aí. Meus irmãos também, claro. Foi a Rose que descobriu, sabe? Ela sempre está ligada nessas coisas de comida. Tia Mione diz que ela puxou isso do meu tio Ron. Essa paixão por diferentes pratos e comidas em geral. E eu estou falando demais, enfim... – terminou Albus, vendo que Draco e os outros também prestavam atenção ao que ele dizia.

Scorpius pegou o copo de suco e virou de uma vez. Droga! A culpa era dele mesmo, tinha que admitir, porque foi o loiro que não quiz mencionar Rose, e deveria ter feito como se ela fosse qualquer colega dele. E agora, seus pais provavelmente estavam pensando besteiras.

– Olha, Scorpius – chamou Lukas Nott, – acho que o Potter não está mais com medo da sua casa ser mal-assombrada, do tanto que ele está comendo.

– Deixa de ser ridículo, Nott – falou Albus, desdenhoso. – Nunca tive medo daqui.

– Não sei, não. Talvez você deveria – comentou Scorpius, parando de pensar na Weasley por um segundo e entrando na brincadeira. – Nem toda a fama da Mansão é infundada. Algumas partes da casa ainda são perigosas e os objetos e instrumentos das artes das trevas atacam os desavisados.

Albus fez língua para o amigo, e riu:

– Estou morrendo de medo, Malfoy.

– Por que ele está rindo? – perguntou Scorpius à Zabini, que estava sentado à sua frente – Eu estou falando sério.

Albus apenas revirou os olhos por causa da falsa seriedade na voz de seu amigo e voltou a comer, que era melhor.

Depois de conversas sobre quadribol, o que o resto do sexto ano aguardava, e a super festa de Scorpius, os meninos se levantaram para ir para o quarto. Scorpius disse para eles irem na frente enquanto ajudava a sua mãe a tirar a mesa. Desculpa que o Malfoy mais novo arranjou para conversar à sós com seu pai, que tinha lhe feito um sinal durante o jantar.

– O senhor queria fala comigo, não é? – perguntou Scorpius, enquanto ele, seu pai e sua mãe levavam os pratos para cozinha.

– Sim. Eu quero saber o que você quis dizer com intrumentos das artes das trevas espalhados nessa casa.

Astoria ouviu, é claro, colocou alguns pratos em cima da pia e se aproximou deles.

– Foi uma brincadeira, pai.

– E seus amigos pensam da mesma maneira? – perguntou Draco.

– O que você quer dizer, querido? – Astoria questionou, entrando na conversa.

– Ah, mãe, a senhora não sabe? Ele não está falando dos meus colegas de quarto, mas do Albus. Por que você não é claro, pai?

– Não me questione nesse tom, Scorpius – falou Draco. – Eu só não quero aurores dentro da minha casa, procurando por artes das trevas.

– Por quê? Você tem medo de que eles encontrem o seu "laboratório" na ala oeste?

Draco arregalou os olhos por um segundo, antes de balbuciar:

– Como?

– Eu fiquei preso lá enquanto procurava por eu presente de natal nas férias do terceiro ano – explicou Scorpius, sem deixar de encarar o pai. – Minha mãe me tirou de lá duas horas depois e isso me deu tempo de explorar o lugar. Algumas coisas ali poderiam garantir uma cela com vista para o mar em Azkaban – terminou ele, com ironia.

– E por que _você_ não me falou nada? – perguntou Draco, nervoso, virando-se para Astoria.

– Se você quisesse nos contar, já teria feito, querido, então eu e o Scorp deixamos assim – respondeu Ast, sem se abalar. – Eu sei que você é curioso, Draco, por isso tem essas coisas. Eu não tenho nada com o que me preocupar.

– E o senhor também não tem que ficar nervoso, nem preocupado – acrescentou Scorpius, – eu não contei para o filhinho dos aurores, nem para ninguém sobre seu interesse, pai.

– E por que você _ainda_ está falando comigo nesse tom, Scorpius Hyperion? – sem levantar a voz, mas ríspido.

– Porque você fica julgando à mim e aos meus amigos. Você deu boas vindas ao Al, mas nem gosta de ouvir o nome da família dele. Já basta uns idiotas fazendo comentários estúpidos na escola sobre nossa amizade, e o que eu sei que muita gente pensa da nossa família. Agora, você julga o meu amigo por uma merda de problemas que você teve em Hogwarts com o pai dele.

– Querido, não é isso... – começou Astoria.

– É, sim. – discordou Scorpius, nervoso, ainda de frente para o pai. – Você odeia que eu não seja um puro-sangue perfeito.

– Espera aí, garoto – pediu seu pai. – De onde isso está vindo? E por que eu tenho a impressão de que não é com o Albus que você está preocupado?

– Claro que é, o Al é meu amigo mesmo. Não deve ser tão dificil de acreditar assim, mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar que, se você ainda se sente mal com a família dos Weasley e Potter, e o senhor era um comensal idiota, o que senhor Weasley, pai da Rose não diz à ela sobre nós? Sobre mim?

Depois de jogar tudo isso em cima de seus pais, Scorpius saiu.

Ele simplesmente saiu da cozinha, deixando seus pais boquiabertos, afinal Scorp nunca tinha sido um adolescente que explodia ou se rebelava. Será que isso estava acontecendo mais tarde no caso do filho deles?

Draco respirou fundo e Astoria comentou, abraçando o marido de lado:

– Acho que agora sabemos quem é a garota misteriosa.

– É, e eu não sei se gosto disso.

xxx

 **N/A:** E aí? Gostaram? Espero que sim, e semana que vem tem mais. Afinal, é aniversário do Scorp no dia primeiro de janeiro. Deixem seus comentários para mim, que eu vou adorar.

Boas festas, gente, e muita saúde, paz, amor e boa ideias... Abraços apertados, Andie.


End file.
